


they found their body but not their eyes

by racooninnit



Series: i should not be allowed to listen to penelope scott [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aha, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Tubbo, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Tommyinnit, Child Abuse, Eye Trauma, God i wish that were a tag, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, Kinda, Morally Gray Dream, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poisoning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sensory Deprivation, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Whump (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Villain Wilbur Soot, Whump, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), but he doesnt start like that, cause its so fucking swag, i just want tubbo to yell at somebody, thats how you know its good, this fic was inspired by a penelope scott song, your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: THIS WORK IS NO LONGER BEING UPDATED, PLEASE READ THE SECOND CHAPTER
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: i should not be allowed to listen to penelope scott [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093559
Comments: 12
Kudos: 251





	1. oh shit wilbur got exiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is really just kinda laying the skeleton or what’s about to happen or whatever the fuck. also tommy doesn’t get exiled here and YES its relevant to the plot

“Is to _REVOKE_ the citizenship of _Wilbur Soot_!”

Horror explodes inside Tommy’s chest, and he looks over at his older brother, who has a shocked look etched onto his features. Tommy watches helplessly as an arrow finds its way into Wilbur’s back, and then Wilbur is grabbing his wrist and they’re running. There are so many thoughts racing in his mind and none of them are coherent, gibberish clogging his head as if he’s been stuffed full of cotton. He blindly follows Wilbur, doesn’t dare to let up running until they’ve run so far from L’manburg that they can barely see it.

They’re both breathing heavily, Wilbur leaning against a tree as he finally lets up the hold he’s had on Tommy this whole time. There’s probably going to be a bruise left there (the first of many), but Tommy can’t bring himself to care. Not after everything that just happened. Not after Wilbur just got _exiled_. Aside from their breathing, they’re both quiet. Wilbur hasn’t looked at Tommy since they started running, his gaze fixed on the ground as he attempts to even his breathing.

His attention is only drawn to Tommy when the boy speaks. “Wilbur, are you okay?” His tone is breathless, and he’s clearly shaken up from what just happened. Wilbur looks over at Tommy, hesitating for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Toms. I’ll be okay.” Slight irritation slips into Wilbur’s tone. Tommy nods, but his expression betrays his disbelief. His eyes flicker to the arrow on Wilbur’s back. It isn’t enchanted with anything, but it still looks painful.

“Do you need help with the arrow?”

“It’s fine Tommy! I’ll be fine,” Wilbur snaps at him, and the boy in question flinches back at the sudden outburst.

“Sorry,” He mutters softly, eyes cast to the ground in embarrassment. Tommy feels hot tears stinging in his eyes, and Wilbur’s expression softens.

“Oh Toms,” He mutters softly, bringing a hand to Tommy’s cheek and tilting the boy’s head to look at him.

“What are we gonna do?” The tension in the air grows thicker. Wilbur lets out a deep sigh and uses his thumb to wipe a stray tear off Tommy’s cheek.

“I don’t know bubs. But we’ll figure something out, alright?” Tommy hesitates before giving a slow nod. It’s obvious he doesn’t fully believe what Wilbur said, but neither comment on it. If letting himself believe Wilbur’s words is what’s going to give Tommy hope, he’ll listen. Even if the rational part of him says otherwise.

He knows that he shouldn’t be feeling like this, he isn’t the one who got exiled, he can still freely head back to Manburg whenever he’d like. He has no good reason to feel upset. Hell, Wilbur is (at least outwardly) not too torn up over this. Tommy shouldn’t be the one crying, Wilbur has every right to be upset, and yet he has to be the one to comfort Tommy. While he has an arrow lodged in his back.

Carefully, in an action that Tommy feels is far more gentle than he deserves, Wilbur brings an arm around Tommy’s torso and pulls the boy into a hug. His free hand finds its way to the back of Tommy’s head, pushing the boy’s head onto his shoulder in a practiced manner. That’s all it takes to get Tommy to break.

“W-Wilby!” He wails, desperately grabbing at the back of Wilbur’s coat like it’s all that’ll keep Wilbur there with him. The older just shushes him, rubs his back, and whispers reassurances in an attempt to comfort him. It works to an extent, but the effort is diminished by Wilbur’s winces when Tommy tugs his coat a bit too harshly.

Tommy makes no attempt to bring his head away from Wilbur’s shoulder, even as his crying calms down. He keeps sniffling, along with the occasional hiccup, his grip on Wilbur’s coat still tight even though it’s been a half-hour. His limbs feel heavy, and his mind still hazy. It’s as if he’s an overstuffed plushie, the seams straining to keep everything inside. He doesn’t think now, he couldn’t even if he wanted to.

All he knows is what’s around him at the moment, the rough texture of Wilbur’s coat against his cheek, and the mumbles of Wilbur, who’s still attempting to calm him. Tommy vaguely registers that they’ve sat down, he doesn’t know when it happened but he doesn’t care either. All he wants at this moment is to go back to his home in Manburg with Wilbur, to have Wilbur play his guitar and sing some stupid little song he comes up with on the spot until they both fell asleep happy.

But he can’t have that, probably won’t be able to have that again. He doesn’t want to think about what would happen if Wilbur went back to Manburg. Not that he can think about it right now, his mind is far too fuzzy for him to manage anything of the sort. And it’s probably for the best, because Tommy would burst into tears all over again if he delved too far into the idea.

Wilbur lets out a sigh and attempts to stand, carefully holding Tommy against his side so the boy doesn’t fall. They need to find somewhere to spend the night so they don’t get eaten alive by mobs. And thankfully, Wilbur has enough items on him to build a small hutch. It takes him about an hour before it’s built, and it certainly looks rough, but it’s somewhere they can spend the night nonetheless.

He looks behind himself and lets out a soft sigh at the sight of his brother, a small smile finding itself on his face. The boy is laying on the ground, his cheek smushed into the grass beneath him. There are a few torches placed around him as a feeble attempt at a security measure, but the light does nothing to keep Tommy awake. He’s been asleep for a while now, tired from crying his eyes out earlier. 

Wilbur hums softly, picking up the torches and placing them closer to the little home he’s made before stepping back over to Tommy. He crouches, carefully gathering the boy into his arms before carrying him inside. The warm glow of the torches in the hutch gives it a slight homey feel, but it doesn’t help the atmosphere overall. The walls are made of wood, stone, and dirt, and the ceiling looks like it might cave in if it starts raining. Which, Wilbur isn’t exactly confident that it won’t.

But that isn’t what matters to him, what he finds more important is that they have somewhere to spend the night. Wilbur steps over to the bed he crafted and lowers Tommy onto it, tucking the boy into the bed and ruffling his hair before stepping away from him. Another sigh leaves him as he plops down onto the ground, putting his head into his hands as he finally lets himself think about the events that have just unfolded.

He was just exiled from his own home, his nation, and now he’s spending the night in a little run-down shack he built with whatever he could find in his pockets and an arrow lodged into his back. And he dragged his little brother along with him, brought him into the crossfire of his issues. He looks over at Tommy, the blonde peacefully asleep on the bed and oblivious to the conflict in Wilbur’s mind. Seeing him only sets Wilbur’s resolve.

He’s going to fix this, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'VE OFFICIALLY GOT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC OUT LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> enjoy wilbur here because this is the last of him not being insane :)


	3. IMPORTANT AHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello this chapter is exactly the same in my other book so if you're seeing it from that one you don't need to read this

so i haven't had the motivation to work on this fic for a while, because i really don't do well updating multi-chapter fics. i really don't want to abandon this idea, so i've decided i'm going to revamp this and make it a big oneshot instead! it may be shorter than i originally intended for it to be because of this, but i'd prefer to have a fic i like over anything else. i don't know when i'm going to finish the oneshot, but i plan on doing it eventually. i just often get swept up in other ideas and loose interest in old ones, which is really a shame because i like this idea a lot.

i'll be doing this with another one of my multi-chapter fics as well, "my unfinished symphony" so you'll probably see this same update on there as well.

when i finish this fic i'll be deleting the original and posting the new, full thing as a oneshot, but i'll leave this up until i finish the oneshot anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> i know the whole song lyric title thing is kinda overdone, but i like it. also the title for this in my google docs is "EYEBALLS GONE" and i think that wouldn't fit the tone very well
> 
> twt is @stiniky


End file.
